This disclosure relates to actuator-driven valves. Actuator-driven valves are known and used to control flow of a fluid, such as a pressurized fluid, in a flow passage. The actuator-driven valve may be designed to isolate the actuator from the pressurized fluid. To that end, the actuator-driven valve may include one or more seals between the actuator and the valve components to limit flow of the pressurized fluid from the valve components into the actuator.